


Insufferable Circumstance

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, BDSM, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: @welcome-to-fangirl-hell requested: Uhhh, well… since I really love to write jealous Loki… how about a jealous reader? Leading to an argument… leading to heated smutty smut? If that would be ok? °___°





	Insufferable Circumstance

You frown as Valkyrie is smirking down at Loki. You know they just finished sparring, as you watched most of the match in secret. You’re not mad that Loki lost the match, but that he was pinned with her straddling his waist. You see his face flushed and finally decided you’ve seen enough. You storm to your shared bedroom and wait for Loki to enter.  _How could he not see how jealous she makes you? How could he not see how desperately you wanted to be the one above him?_  Of course, you’ve never told him your thoughts because that would result in an argument. Today, though, you’ve been pushed to the limit. You haven’t seen Loki all week and the moment he’s back, he chooses to spar with Valkyrie instead of seeing you. You even noticed he hasn’t even unpacked yet.  _Maybe he really likes her instead of you._  You try to push the thoughts and doubts away, but they start eating you alive. By the time Loki makes it to the room, you’re pacing and fuming with anger and frustration. “Darling, what’s wrong?” He’s able to read your emotions easily.

“Nothing.” You glare at him and turn away.

“I couldn’t have done something wrong yet. I just got back.” Loki tries to pull you close, but you push him away.

“No, you got back two hours ago and decided it was best to be pinned to the ground by a woman stronger and more beautiful than me.” You spat. “I ached for you every day, but it is clear your thoughts lied elsewhere!”

“I only ever thought of you!” He yells and grabs your arms. “Every damn day I was gone!”

“Then why the hell did you seek her out instead!” You struggle to get away from him.

“Because Stark said you were busy sparring with someone else!” His grip is so tight you feel bruises start to form. “You think so lowly of me that I would even look at another woman?” He is still angry as his blue eyes bore into yours. You crash your lips against his in angry need. You wanted to forget about Valkyrie, forget about the jealousy coursing through your vines, forget about how stupid you must of just sounded to him. He throws you onto the bed and climbs on top. You hook your leg behind his before flipping him over and pinning him the way you saw Valkyrie did. “Oh…” Loki smirks up at you realizing what’s fueling your fire. “I see  _exactly_  what’s going on.” You ignore him and tear his shirt off. You claw your nails down the front of his chest, causing him to arch his back and cry out in pain. His cock grows in anticipation. You handcuff his hands to the headboard before slowly removing his pants. “Damn it, (Y/n), stop this teasing.” You smirk at him as his frustration grows with his arousal.

“No, you’re being punished.” Adrenaline takes over your movements as you punish him for the first time sexually. “You’re going to really know frustration before this is over.” Once his pants and underwear are removed, you slowly undress above him. You watch his reaction change to frustration, to need, to anger.

“I need you.” Loki growls.

“You will have me once I’m done.” You’re standing above him, a foot on either side of his hips. “But, first you have to watch me.” One of your hands moves to massage your breasts as the other dips down to tease your clit. “Don’t you see how horny you make me?” You moan. Your hand on your breasts starts teasing your nipples as the other hand slips two fingers inside you.

“(Y/n)…” Loki groans as he watches intensely. He needs you on him, to feel you around him.

“Not yet, darling.” You smirk down at him before sighing. You close your eyes before lowering yourself onto your knees, setting yourself just out of his cock’s reach. “Should I cum before letting you enter me?” His eyes narrow, but he doesn’t respond. “Ah, Loki…” You grind your hips against him. “Yes!” He watches you unravel at your own fingers, wishing it was his. You pinch and twist your nipples and clit as you reach your climax. You slowly open your eyes and see Loki staring at you, sweat dripping from his forehead and his jaw is clenched. “Do you want a taste?” You crawl above his body and offer your fingers that were in your pussy. He sucks on them hungrily, turning you on more.

“You taste so fucking sweet.” Loki groans. “Please, put me out of my misery.”

“I like you begging.” You whisper in his ear before biting his earlobe. Loki lets out a moan.

“Please, (Y/n), let me cum in you.” You see desperation in his eyes.

“Since you begged so nicely.” You crawl backwards, never breaking eye contact until you feel his cock under you. “Are you ready, dear?” You smirk at him.

He shakes his head quickly. “Yes…” You hold him up as you slowly lower yourself onto his cock. You sigh in pleasure as he groans.

“Oh, Loki!” You start bouncing on his cock as your hands resume teasing your breasts. Loki tries to thrust up, but without holding your hips it’s difficult. “Yes!”

“Ugh, (Y/n)!” He groans as he quickly reaches the edge. You look down at him and suddenly grab his throat.

“Who do you belong to?” You grind on him.

“You.” He gasps.

“Who do you belong to?” You grind faster.

“(Y/n)!” Loki cums and you groan and reach your climax as well. You release his wrists before falling onto his chest exhausted. Loki slowly pulls out of you before turning you both on your sides and holding you close. “I think I like this new side of you.” He smirks before peppering your face with kisses. “I should make you jealous more often.”

“Only if you want to die.” You frown at him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Loki presses you as close as possible to his body as you fall asleep. “You’re the only one who holds my heart.” Soon after, Loki follows suit.


End file.
